runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Daciogra
Daciogra was an Asgarnian band inspired by The Coal Rocks' success and formed by Chiafriend12 in 170 under the label of Renitee Music. It was disbanded in October of 171 by Sir Renitee himself. Several years later, Sir Renitee started the group up again. Reasons for being disbanded in the first place were never revealed. History Another Time for Music (EP) Their debut release was released on July 16th, 170, Another Time for Music got peaked at the #2 single/EP sold in Gielinor at the time for three weeks. From Asgarnia... (album) From the hit that Daciogra had become since releasing Another Time for Music, their first full album was to be released. From Asgarnia... was to feature a full nine songs (compared to Another Time for Music which only had four), and mixing by Gigi D'Agustember, the famous DJ. It was released on January 7th, 171, and sold 16,000 copies as pre-orders, and another 120,000 after two weeks, peaking at #1 for four weeks. Ashes Through Blazes (album) Ashes Through Blazes was Daciogra's second album and final new release, of which was released in September 1st, 171. Close to 40,000 copies were sold as pre-orders, and at least 450,000 copies were sold within two weeks fo the initial release. It peaked at #1 on the charts for six weeks. Termination On October 25th, 171, Sir Renitee himself terminated the group, cancelling their contract and any already planned future events. The reason he did such is unknown, since the group was doing so good. Where are they now? After the cancellation of the contract, some members of the group tried to start off a solo career of their own, most with Renitee Music once again. Of the members of the group, In reference to how made a RSMV., In reference to how has made several RSMVs, getting a reputation for themself. and In reference to how has made multiple RSMVs. all tried, and succeeded, in getting a contract for themselves. Each did not last relatively that long on their own while going soloNot in reference to anything.. The Best of Daciogra (compilation) Released on May 16th, 173, this best of album consisted of the 12 most popular songs by the group. It contained some never before released bonus features. Less than 3,000 copies were sold as pre-orders, and about 50,000 copies were sold after two weeks. It peaked at #23 on the charts for one week. Another Time in Blazes (concert) Another Time in Blazes (derived from [[Another Time for Music|''Another Time for Music'']] and [[Ashes Through Blazes|''Ashes Through Blazes]]) was their reunion concert after over five years of inactivity. Falador Square was filled with the packed concert, which sold out at 4,000 tickets. ''Another Time in Blazes: LIVE (concert album) On November 20th, a few months after the respective concert happened, a good-quality recording was released. It peaked at #6 for one week, but stayed in the top 40 for 50 weeks. Now is the Time (album) Daciogra's first studio album in years, Now is the Time "brought back Daciogra as they originally were", one reviewer put it. "This is what made them famous in the first place." Now is the Time peaked at #3 on the charts for four weeks, selling about 280,000 copies in the first two. Cast In all actuality, this is a selective list of actors that were in the author, Chiafriend12, 's RuneScape music videos. If your name is on here and you want it removed, feel free to ask for it to be removed on the talk page. Discography *''Another Time for Music'' (170) *''Daciogra Theme, part 1'' (170) *''From Asgarnia...'' (170) *''Ashes Through Blazes'' (171) *''The Best of Daciogra'' (173) *''Another Time in Blazes: LIVE'' (178) *''Now is the Time'' (179) References and notes See also *CHIA-FM *Chiafriend12 *The Coal Rocks *Dark Soul *DJ H.A.M. *Gigi D'Agustember *List of awards received by Daciogra *List of songs by Daciogra *Renitee Music * Category:Golathian alternate Runiverse